


Still in the Night

by coolcattime



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Realm of Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Distrust, Gen, Insomnia, Shipwreck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcattime/pseuds/coolcattime
Summary: During a long night of insomnia, Captain Capsize is alerted of a shipwreck with a survivor in the water.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Capsize

I lean back, listening as the waves crash against the ship. I should be trying to sleep, the more I avoid it, the worse tomorrow will be whenever exhaustion actually sets in. Maybe Skipper’s right that I need to talk to someone about my insomnia but I can’t exactly do that until we’re back to shore. There’s a possibility I won’t have slept by that point. Maybe that’s a good thing, a captain who doesn’t rest is supposed to be a good thing, especially given the times we’re in. I need to be ready for a fight at a moment’s notice, getting attacked at late hours is becoming troubling more common. Of course, Skipper sees through this as a coincidental excuse rather than a legitimately pressing worrying but it seems to convince the crew. After all, I can’t let on to them that there’s something wrong with me. It’ll lead to far too much trouble if I start showing weaknesses. The Captain needs to be okay or else the whole ship is in trouble.

I close my eyes, waiting for my brain to turn off, which doesn’t happen. Of course, it doesn’t. I’ve never had too much luck with sleeping, all the gods being at war hasn’t helped. It’s so much more dangerous now whenever we sail through non-Ianitee waters. It was never safe but now I just feel constantly on edge. Luckily, I don’t currently have any important cargo but simply being me has put a target on my back. Ianite’s Captain Capsize, people seem to take that seriously these days. I’d complain about the unfairness of it but that won’t help me rest. It’s not as if people are actively bounty hunting me, it’s just annoying when the occasional opportunistic bastard comes along.

I shoot up when I hear footsteps rapidly approaching the room, being on my feet before anyone enters the room. The door slams open, Skipper entering out of breath. He stops for a moment upon seeing me but it doesn’t last long, I doubt he really thought I was going to be asleep.

“There’s been a ship wrecked, Captain, we found a woman in the water,” He speaks with a direct tone, like he would speak in front of the crew. But it at least seems to be because of the seriousness of the situation. There hasn’t been a storm so a wreck means an attack and given that we’re in enemy waters that could mean trouble for us. But if there’s a survivor that’s the important thing for now.

“I’ll be on deck in a minute, make sure none of the crew drown,” Skipper nods before quickly headed back up top. I sit on the bed, grabbing my boots as they are the only piece of clothing I’ve actually removed, apart from my coat that hangs on the back of the door. It’s good, I don’t have time to waste. If I had managed to get to sleep this would take longer. Also, I have the feeling Skipper might’ve decided to just let me sleep if I hadn’t been awake. No, this is the better situation.

I grab my coat before leaving the room, getting it on before the cold wind that blows across the deck. The few crew members awake and on deck are panicked. Most of them are holding a pully system, I assume to get both the woman and whoever’s gone in after her. Otherwise people are looking over the deck into the water, presumably looking for any other survivors as I won’t be letting them jump in for anything else. If they see any treasure, they can fish for it. I walk over to Skipper, who’s supervising the rescue.

“Any signs of other survivors?”

“No, just her. She must’ve just got lucky,” He speaks in a low voice, as to not be heard over the crews’ yelling. I take a look towards the person currently being pulled out the water and wonder if lucky is really the word. She isn’t the only person to survive, she’s the only person in the water at all. The amount of broken ship parts in the water would seem to imply a ship as big as ours but there doesn’t seem to be any crew in the water but this one woman. It’s wrong, like a bad omen. “Captain?”

“Keep looking for any others, though I doubt there’ll be anyone else. Make sure anyone who swims are sent to dry off and rest, we can’t get to shore earlier if anyone gets sick.”

“And the woman?” It isn’t meant to be a pointed question but it certainly feels like one. I have no reason to suspect anything, she’s just a lucky survivor of a terrible situation. But I can’t scratch the itch that something is very wrong. Of course, I can’t just assume anything, it isn’t right, but I can’t be taking risks.

“Take her to a bed, get someone to check over her and be there when she wakes up. And give her a blessing.”

“Why would she need a—”

“I’m not hosting spirits aboard this ship, Skipper. I’m not having a haunting, so unless you want the type you like banned, get someone to give her a blessing.”

“Of course, Captain,” I know he isn’t as superstitious of me but he’ll listen, even if mostly because he knows I’m serious about the alcohol. I know it’s completely unlikely but times are strange and I’m not taking any chances. It’s much more likely that she’s from an enemy ship but that’ll become clear when she wakes up and we can deal with that then.

I watch as the woman is pulled onto deck. She looks odd to say the least, other than just being soaked. A fox tail and ears are apart of her body, which even in all my travels is something I’ve never seen before. Maybe I’m onto something with the ghost thing? Her clothes are bright, notably an orange hooded jacket, stuck close to her body from the amount of water it’s absorbed.

The odd thing is though, despite how I’m sure I’ve never seen her before, she seems almost familiar. I push away that feeling, even if that was true, it’s not important right now.

“Get her dry and into a bed and someone keep an eye on her. Skipper keep a lookout for other survivors,” There’s a short chorus of ‘Yes Captain’ as I turn away. It’s odd but I suddenly feel tired. Hopefully tonight isn’t anymore eventful as, even if I don’t manage to get to sleep, I have a lot to think about. Maybe I’ll just be able to figure out why the woman feels so familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonja

“Wait, Sonja’s still on there, we can’t leave her!”

“If she hasn’t escaped herself, I have no use for her as a champion.”

***

“I’ll make sure she keeps breathing, Skipper. I won’t let someone die on this ship if it’s avoidable.”

“Good, if she wakes up send for me or the Captain, though I’m sure Capsize’ll come and check in at some point.”

***

“Captain, good to see you.”

“And you too, though I hope you don’t mind that I’m just here to check on her.”

Two voices come into my ears as feeling come back into my body. I don’t recognise them but given that I remember being on a sinking ship, maybe that shouldn’t be a surprise. I was abandoned on that ship, or at least I think I was. Everything feels foggy, though my head is pounding. I attempt to sit up and open my eyes though I barely manage either. While I manage to force my eyes open, they feel heavy and I really want to go back to sleep, and though I try to push myself into a sitting position, my arms falter under my own weight. The actions gain me the attention of the two in the room.

“Hey, be careful lass, you haven’t been out the water that long,” The woman (the captain I think) says as the other person rushes over to help me sit up. They’re wearing a uniform I don’t recognise, no sign of any godly symbols on them. Maybe that’s a good thing. I’m not sure how safe I’d feel on a Mianitee ship right now, though the same goes for every ship I suppose. At the very least, I’m still alive which hopefully means these people won’t hurt me. “Can you go and see if you can get a meal for her? I’d like to talk to her alone.”

“Of course, Captain,” He says before quickly exiting. The captain grabs a wooden chair, moving it next to the bed I’m in. I feel slightly nervous as she holds all the power on this vessel but she at least looks friendly. She has bronzed skin lightly brushed with freckles, with her dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Something about her is familiar, though I can’t exactly say what. Maybe she’s one of the Mianitee captains I’ve met briefly in passing.

“I’m sure you must be confused waking up here, but let me explain, we pulled you out the water last night. It looked like the ship you were on before was destroyed. You were the only person we could find, I’m sorry,” She speaks carefully, like she’s considering every word. It does make me feel terrible knowing I was the only person they could find, though maybe that’s a good thing, everyone else escaped even if I was left behind. It doesn’t make me feel much better but it’s at least something. “But allow me to introduce myself, I am Captain Capsize. And who may you be?”

“Sonja, I’m Sonja,” My thoughts die in my throat as I realise who she is. She’s Lady Ianite’s captain, one of them anyway. Someone I’ve been warned about, been told would try to kill me on sight. But now she’s saved my life. She certainly doesn’t seem like she’s going to kill me, even if that may prove a naïve thought. “The ship I was on, it was attacked, I got locked in a room.”

“By the gods… Well, you’re safe now. We’re a couple days out from port in Ianerea but, if you don’t want to stay, they’ll be someone there brave enough to take you anywhere you want to go,” I nod as she gives a small chuckle. There’s a dryness in my throat as I consider my options. I don’t know if I should even consider travelling back to Lord Mianite’s capital, he won’t want a failure of a champion to return, but am I ever really going to be safe in Ianerea, Lady Ianite’s capital city? To people there, I’m a highly trained enemy soldier, why would they ever trust me enough to just let me wander around? Maybe I’ll find someone to take me to a settlement on the border, that might be my best shot at a normal life. “Are you okay, lass?”

“Yes, I… I’m just a long way from home,” It’s the only true thing I can say without giving away who I am, something I’m desperately hoping she hasn’t figured out on her own. She cautiously places a hand on my shoulder, a comforting smile on her face. It’s nice.

“Don’t worry, that’s a feeling everyone on this ship understands. But you’re safe here, I give you my word,” She says, looking at me with such a seriousness that I feel fully sure she isn’t lying to me. She hasn’t realised who I am and is going to protect me, at least while I’m still on board her ship. I’ve never had someone do such a thing for me before, Mianite expects his champions to protect themselves. It’s comforting to know I won’t need to fend for myself for at least a time. “But I’m afraid I have a ship to run, but I’ll send my Skipper down with some spare clothes for you and I’ll be back tonight.”

“I… Thank you,” I don’t know what else to say as she smiles and leaves the room. But deep down there’s still a fear set within me. If she finds out about my official position, she’ll suddenly be a lot less friendly. I don’t want that to happen. So I need to hide my title, hoping to the gods that no one will recognise me. Surely that can’t be as hard as my brain is telling me it’ll be.


	3. Chapter 3

Capsize

I lean on the railing overlooking the deck, watching the crew as they go about their usual daily business. Nothing unusual has happened since last night, no other people were found in the wreckage. Something about that doesn’t still sit right with me. A wreckage that size, there should’ve either been no bodies or a crew’s worth. For there to be just one person… Maybe I just want to see the worst in everything? But it just feels like the lass ending up the water wasn’t an accident. Perhaps I’m just paranoid though.

Sonja seems nice enough, maybe a little nervous but that’s not unreasonable considering the circumstances. Gods knows now isn’t a good time to be surrounded by strangers, especially when you’re stuck in tight quarters with them. Maybe I shouldn’t have told her my real name. I can tell she recognised it, even if she didn’t say so. She’s no Ianitee, at least that’s what my instinct says, though I haven’t anyone of my suspicion. Whether it’s true or not, spreading the rumour will just lead to trouble. I don’t want to have to lock her up because of an instinct. The only trouble is doing nothing about it has left me feeling like there’s an inch I can’t scratch. Especially as that lingering but impossible to place sense of familiarity won’t go away.

I push myself off the railing and begin to walk back to my cabin. I might not be able to tell anyone on the ship but that doesn’t stop me from telling someone, even if my options are more limited. I duck below deck, hoping that we manage to avoid issues in the short amount of time I’ll be below deck. Before ducking into my cabin, I see Skipper standing looking a little confused.

“You alright, Skipper?” He turns to me and walks up to me. I realise he’s holding clothes that he’s meant to be giving to Sonja. Why has he given her them? I know he’ll sometimes put things off but the task is pretty simple. He doesn’t look like I’ve just caught him slacking though, which worries me slightly. I’d think he was drunk if he didn’t completely lack his usual signs of being so. “Something happened? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I’m fine, Captain, just… I don’t know if this stuff’ll fit her,” He says. I raise my eyebrow. This doesn’t seem like something he’d be concerned about. He barely seems to notice if his own clothes fit. Maybe he’s just concerned about being a good host but, given how her current clothes have been soaked in sea water, I doubt she’s going to be picky. “I mean, she’s got a tail… how would trousers even…”

“Just cut a hole in the back,” There’s a sudden realisation on his face and I shake my head realising that really was all this was about. Sometimes I really do worry about my brother. It’s not like he’s clueless but sometimes he just baffles me. I hand him the dagger from the back of my belt, doing my best to keep my thoughts in place. “Don’t injury yourself.”

“What are you doing?” He says, I imagine to take attention off himself. Well, probably not completely. I imagine he really is curious. Even if he isn’t, I have to tell him something. I can’t just avoid answering him.

“I’m sending a message back home. If there’s someone or something wrecking ships in the area, we should send a warning so trade ships stay away,” I say. It’s not the whole truth but again, I don’t want a panic started. I’m sure that normally he can keep a secret but if he started drinking then I have no idea what’ll happen. At the very least he seems happy with my explanation.

“Just try not to get the port locked down. I know you don’t believe me but I’m not lying when I say Lady Ianite would shut down the city to keep you safe.”

“I don’t believe you because it’s not true.”

“Whatever you say, Captain,” He says with a smirk as I roll my eyes. He walks away without saying anything more. I consider yelling after him because gods’ knows how many times I’ll told him the same thing but I decide against it. As long as he’s just doing it in front of me and not the crew or, heaven’s forbid, Lady Ianite, there’s not harm to it. Though I have no idea where he got the idea from in the first place. I suppose it doesn’t really matter.

I push the door to enter my cabin, going over to my desk and clearing some space. I pull out the drawer that stores a few of my magic items. I almost automatically reach for the small silver bird but stop before I grab it It’s an odd hesitation. Lady Ianite gave me it, to contact her if there was ever trouble, surely, it’s the best option. But, there is a hesitation there. Not Skipper’s stupid thought though. If I tell her my hunch about Sonja, I’ll be putting that girl in a world of trouble. Surely that’s just cruel.

Instead, I lift out a battered leather-bound book with the design of a scale embossed onto the front. I turn though a few pages to find the end of the nonsense and the beginning of the blank pages. I take my quill from the corner of the desk, considering for a moment if I really want to do this. But really, what do I have to lose?

 _“Jordan, are you free?”_ I don’t want to write a long message if he isn’t, not when he definitely will be later. I lean back, waiting for the slight tingle in the mind that’ll happen if and when he replies. I still remember when we got these, the enchanter called them ‘a complete waste of magic ability.’ That still makes me laugh thinking about it. The odd feeling brings me back to looking at the page.

 _“Of course, when aren’t I? Everything good on the ship?”_ I laugh at his reply. You’d think Ianite’s champion would never have a spare moment but, honestly, there’s not too much Jordan has to do on a day-to-day basis. Obviously, he does have duties but it’s few enough that he’ll often joke that he doesn’t.

_“Mostly. We’re a few days from port but last night we came across a wreck, had to pull a woman out the water.”_

_“Shit. I’ll let Ianite know that you spotted one, in case any other wrecks get spotted in the area. You only got one survivor?”_

_“Only found one person, no one else alive or dead.”_

_“That’s odd.”_ A moment passes between words. _“What’s the woman like?”_

 _“Nice enough. A bit nervous but she hasn’t been awake too long. Her name’s Sonia. Sonja? I haven’t asked for the spelling.”_ I consider for a moment if I want to continue but, despite the reason I wanted to have this ‘conversation,’ I don’t want to tell him my hunch. Even if it’s true, it’s not my business to tell. If she’s not an Ianitee, she just won’t stick around so there’s no point causing any trouble. _“She has fox ears and a tail. Never seen that before.”_

 _“Wait, are you sure?”_ I stare at that for a few seconds. He can’t be serious, can he?

 _“Pretty sure. Seen them with my own eyes.”_ I expect a reply nearly instantly of him explaining the question but there isn’t. Moments pass to the point where I’m slightly worried. _“Jordan, everything okay?”_

_“Yeah just. Look I need to go do something. I’ll see you when you get back and explain then, I promise.”_

_“Jordan, seriously what’s wrong?”_ I stare at the blank page for far too long. This all feels wrong and there’s a worry building in me that I can’t push down. Something’s very wrong and I can’t avoid the terrible thought that it’s my fault.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonja

I hear people outside the room, some words coming through. I don’t mean to be listening but with nothing to do, it’s hard to ignore. I’ve been here for about a day but haven’t left this room and I just want something new to focus on. I don’t think it’d be better if I had left, I’d just end up getting in the way of people actually doing work. But I can’t help being bored, which certainly isn’t something I thought I’d feel while on board a ship where I’m surrounded by people, I’ve always been told would kill me without much thought. Can I really ignore something that might be important, or even just interesting? I creep towards the door.

“Look, you’re clearly bothered by something so just tell me. This might be the only time where the crew won’t here,” I hear the voice of the Skipper come through the door. He speaks in a quieter tone than he has previously, odd to hear as I wasn’t sure if he had an inside voice from the meeting I’d had with him. But the way he’s talking worries me, though I’d also confused as he doesn’t sound any sort of commanding or formal as he was to the doctor when he came in to give me the clothes I’m currently wearing. I’m sure though that there is going to be trouble, despite how I desperately don’t want there to be. “Is it not possible that the wind just picked up?”

“To the point where three days’ worth of travel has been cut down to a few hours?! Sorry. I know it sounds ridiculous but Jordan still hasn’t replied. Something’s going on, Skipper,” I hear Capsize say, my heart thumping as I hear the name of Ianite’s champion mentioned. I want to pretend it’s some other person called Jordan but I somehow doubt that. Of course, she knows Ianite’s champion, they’re both high ranking Captains of Ianite, and of course, she sent a message to him. It’s just my luck right now. There’s no chance he doesn’t know who I am, I’ve met the man. “I need to talk to her. We might be bringing her into a whole world of trouble.”

“Wait! Do you not think she could be dangerous?”

“Maybe, but she’s had plenty opportunity to hurt us already. I won’t let her hurt me but we might as well give her the benefit of the doubt,” I start backing away from the door, my heart beating too loud for me to focus on anything else. The room suddenly feels suffocating. I’m going to spend the rest of my life locked up in a cell. Lord Mianite isn’t going to care enough to attempt to rescue me and Lady Ianite will never trust me enough to let me out. What am I going to do?

I whip around as the door opens but, in my panic, I can’t do anything but stare as the Captain and her Skipper enter the room. I can feel my body shaking. They both look at me with concern, though only Capsize moves forward, the Skipper closing the door and staying by it. They’re locking me in. I’m never leaving this room.

“Lass, calm down. We aren’t gonna hurt you,” She carefully touches my arm. It’s a gentle hold that causes the fabric of the shirt I’m wearing, her shirt I believe, to bunch up in her hand. I attempt to focus on that, a simple feeling and visual, rather than the feeling of growing impending doom. It isn’t easy, though I manage to get myself to stop shaking as she gives me a small smile. It’s the kind that feels like it would warm a room despite how simple a gesture it may be. But quickly her face turns serious. “Look, we’re going to be in Ianerea in a few hours. I don’t know who you are lass but I know you’re important and clearly _could_ have been dangerous if you had wanted to be. If you tell us now who you are, we might be able to mount a defence for you.”

“I… I swear I was only hiding it because I thought you’d lock me up or…” I don’t want to continue. I definitely don’t want to actually say my title. Words I heard about Capsize in my training flash through my head. A woman that is ruthless and far too clever, that if I was ever to face her, _I_ wouldn’t make it out of the encounter. But now she’s looking at me, concerned and much more normal than she was ever presented to me. Would she really hurt me because of a title I’m not even sure I process anymore? “I was one of Mianite’s champions.”

“Dear gods, no wonder—”

“What do you mean ‘was?’” Capsize says, immediately silencing the Skipper. Whatever feelings she has about this, if she has any at all, are hidden as her face remains neutral. Though I can tell the Skipper, despite his silence, is panicked as I am. How is she so calm though?

“I couldn’t escape the sinking ship. Lord Mianite doesn’t keep around failures,” If he was still interested in me as a champion, I wouldn’t have needed to be pulled out the water. I see Capsize’s face change for a moment before returning to its neutral position. She turns to the Skipper, and I wonder if she believes me or not.

The two mutter to themselves for quite a few moments, a conversation I can only hear a couple of words of. Nothing I hear gives me any context and generally leaves me feeling anxious. Though Capsize since has a mostly neutral expression, the Skipper looks grave, glancing towards me. I don’t have high hopes for what’s going to happen to me. After what feels like the longest wait of my life, the two finish talking.

“Stay in here until we dock, Skipper will stay with you to make sure none of the crew bothers you. I’m gonna attempt to convince Lady Ianite that you aren’t a threat. I don’t know what I’m going to be able to do but I’ll try my best.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Ianite prepares for the return of Capsize's ship, hoping that her brother's champion hasn't managed for harm any of her followers before she could intervene.

Ianite

I attempt to ignore the pressing worry in my chest as I wait for the news that Capsize’s ship has arrived back in port. It shouldn’t be long now, if they haven’t arrived within an hour I’ll have to actually worry. How did one of Mianite’s champion end up aboard her ship? Jordan was vague about how he knew in the first place but I know he wouldn’t lie about something like this. Capsize found one of my brother’s champions in a shipwreck and brought her aboard. I don’t know if Mianite would have purposely left his champion in danger as part of a trap, I’d imagine such behaviour from Dianite but not him. Whether it was an intentional set up on his part or not, she will still be dangerous. Hopefully I’ve managed to intervene before anything terrible has happened. Even if I hate thinking about it, I know both my brothers would class Capsize as a high-value target in this war I’ve found myself in the middle of. Even if she doesn’t know the full extend of why my brothers have put bounties on her head, I know she takes the threat seriously. If anything has happened to her… she has to be okay.

I feel my heart start beating wildly as the silver bird I gifted to Capsize enter the room, phasing through the window. It lands on the desk, becoming a still statue once again. A small piece of paper is tied to it as it has been the few other times, she’s sent me a message using my gift. I’ve never quite understood why she does it, she always just shrugs and calls it a force of habit whenever I ask. I suppose a blank piece of paper doesn’t affect anything though. As I untie it, I brush my finger over the head of the bird. Her voice fills the room.

“My Lady. I know that Sonja is Mianite’s champion, or formally was according to herself. She hasn’t done anything to harm me or Skipper or anyone else on board. I know you don’t trust her, but please my Lady, trust me, don’t hurt her. She’s just scared,” There’s a guilt that comes from hearing these words, a conflicted feeling of wanting to trust my gut but also wanting to trust Capsize. I’ve always trusted her before, but how am I meant to protect her from someone dangerous if she doesn’t realise the danger that person poses. If the fox really isn’t a champion anymore then this situation might resolve itself, so long as she isn’t going to try to get her position back. However, as the facts stand, I can’t just allow her free reign of the city. Just a few days, some questions to make sure she isn’t lying. Hopefully Capsize will understand. I clutch the bird tightly. I need her to be okay.

“My Lady?” Jordan enters the room, dressed in armour that marks him as my champion. He enters calmly, an expression fixed on his face that isn’t grave but certainly isn’t happy. I already know the news before he needs to say it, they’re back. I stand and quickly begin walking out of the room, Jordan turning on his heel to follow after me. He keeps up well, knowing without needing to be told that I already know what’s happened and where we’re going. “So, what’s the plan? Sonja isn’t going to go down without a fight and I’m only one person. Are you sure you don’t want at least some guards?”

“I don’t know if we’ll need them. Capsize sent me a message, she claims the girl is no longer Mianite’s champion. Whether that’s true or not, I can’t say, but it may mean there won’t be a fight to be had,” I say, despite feeling doubt radiating off Jordan. I understand the doubt, with the current state of affairs it would be an excellent excuse if she wanted to complete a plan set up by Mianite. Capsize wanted me to trust her, even if I don’t trust the woman she saved. I want to, but it would be so much safer if I locked the woman up. But perhaps I can compromise, put her in a room in my temple rather than a cell. I’ll still be able to keep an eye on her, after all I can always sense the happenings in my temple. It does still pose more of a risk then putting her in a cell actually designed to hold dangerous individuals in but I need to listen to Capsize. I can’t betray her trust. “Still be prepared but I think we may be able to escort her to the temple without much trouble.”

“You really like making my job more nerve racking, don’t you?” He laughs, making me feel slightly embarrassed as I realise my champion is thinking about needing to protect me. I’ll probably have to force him to sleep until we clear everything up. I’ll find a way to convince him, as much as it’s nice to have such a loyal champion, he needs to look after himself too. Capsize is like that too, it’s so hard to get her to sleep. Yet it only makes me want to protect both of them more. “But if that’s what you believe we should do then let’s head to the docks.”

It's a relatively normal walk, even if I am still worrying about whether we’re actually walking into a trap. I still remember the last time I talked to my brothers, naively thinking I could stop the conflict between us before it became a full out war. They both had their own threats to make me and my followers. I swore to myself that I would never let either of them hurt any of my followers. If this does turn out to be a trap, I won’t let my brother gain what he wants to. I am not the fool he thinks I am.

As we arrive, there’s quite a crowd leaving. All members of Capsize’s crew, happy to be back. A few stare at us as we walk past while a couple also make some jokes. While I don’t hear exactly what they say, Jordan glares at them, quickly making them quiet down and continue moving. Maybe I should ask Jordan what they were saying but it doesn’t seem too important. Capsize says there are always ridiculous rumours flying around the ship, that it’s just the nature of so many people trapped in close quarters. If it doesn’t bother Capsize, I won’t let it bother me. Soon enough we’re past the crowd, and instead in front of Capsize as she waits by the gang plank.

“My Lady, Jordan,” She greets us, smiling but clearly wary. She rests her hand on her cutlass. I step forward, pressing the bird into her free hand. She relaxes a little, though she still stays in a position where we would need to push past her to get onto the ship.

“I won’t put her into a cell. I’ll still need to keep a watch on her, but she won’t be a prisoner,” That seems to do the trick to relax her. She begins to lead us aboard, towards the lower decks. It’s a place I don’t get to be too often, but always surrounds me with the feeling of her aura. I know no one else feels it, it’s a godly ability so of course they wouldn’t. “I left her with Skipper so don’t worry, she won’t have left with the rest of the crew.”

She stops in front of a door, looking towards Jordan and myself for a few more moments. Perhaps she truly doesn’t know if she can trust us right now. However, whatever she was looking for, the search doesn’t last long before she turns the handle on the door and lets us in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small thing I wrote that I might continue or might not.


End file.
